


A Seven Year Olds Vocabulary

by Imaantivist



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Haruka-papa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaantivist/pseuds/Imaantivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr prompt: "Oh you're the camp councilor that my kid was talking so much about."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Seven Year Olds Vocabulary

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I wrote up when I was bored. I hope you enjoy! I'd love some one shot request.

The sight of the little girl sitting at the desk brought a particular warmth into Michiru’s heart. The look of concentration on her face as she carefully wrote out each letter was of one that she had never seen before on a girl that young. Michiru was about to turn around and leave the girl in peace, but the squeak of the floorboard underneath her feet, alerted the young one of her presence.

“Michiru-San?”  
“Yes, Hotaru-chan?”

“Can you help me spell a word? I want my Haruka-papa to see that i’m learning even while at camp.” Hotaru had sparkles in her eyes as she thought of her Haruka-papa. That’s how it always was.

It was a week after she had arrived at camp before she remembered about her Haruka-papa. The first day was always the hardest, but Michiru was there for all of the kids that were suffering from a case of homesickness, and they had all taken a liking to Michiru. Hotaru felt guilty when she hadn’t written Haruka a letter on the first day like she said she would, so she made up for it by writing letters every other day. Letter writing wasn't necessary since any of the kids could just call their parents on the camp phone, but Hotaru insisted on writing letters.

“Of course sweetie. What word do you need help spelling?”

“Activities.” Although the word wasn't hard for Michiru to spell, she was curious as to why such a word was in a seven year old’s vocabulary. Michiru helped the young one with the words she needed to spell, and then they both went to the main hall for dinner.

 

The next three weeks had commenced in the same way. Hotaru would go on with her daily activities and then write a letter to her Haruka-papa at night, with Michiru helping spell the words Hotaru didn't know how too. Haruka would send a letter back for every one she got from Hotaru, and they enjoyed reading each other’s letters. Haruka liked hearing all of her camp stories, most of which included a certain camp counselor named, Michiru.

Soon the day came where Hotaru would return home along with all the other kids. Hotaru was not looking forward to leaving behind her favorite camp counselor, but all thoughts of leaving Michiru fled her mind as soon as she caught sight of her Haruka-papa.

“Haruka-papa! Did you get all my letters?!” The little one said elated.

“I did my little hime. Did you have fun at camp?” Hotaru nodded her head at a fast speed. The two were too busy reconciling to notice that Michiru had walked up beside them.

“Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to meet the famous, Haruka-papa, that Hotaru-chan always bragged about. I’ve heard so much, that I feel like I already know you.”

“Same here. Hotaru loved to talk about this famous Michiru-san in all of her letters. I appreciate you helping her out on them. Tenoh Haruka.” She held her hand out for the oceanic woman to shake.

“Kaioh Michiru. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Please, the pleasure is all mine.” The two had a moment where neither of them broke eye contact.

“Haruka-papa, I’m going to go say goodbye to my friend Meiko. I’ll be right back.” Hotaru ran over to where her friend was standing a couple meters away from them.

“I do hope she comes back next year. I can’t wait to see her again.” Haruka didn’t want to let this beautiful woman out of her sight just yet. Now that she had a face to a name, she liked the woman even more.

“Why wait until next year. Both Hotaru and I would love it if you joined us for dinner one night.” Michiru automatically grew fond of the idea.

“That sounds lovely. In fact, here’s my contact information.” Michiru quickly wrote down her number on a scrap of paper from her bag and handed it to Haruka. Just then, Hotaru was back at Haruka's side and looked ready to leave.

“I’m looking forward to this dinner.” Michiru said as she waved goodbye to some children passing by.

“So am I, I’ll be sure to call.”

As Haruka and Hotaru walked away. Hotaru whispered, giggling, “Haruka-papa has a crush on Michiru-san!” Haruka tried to get her daughter to quiet down even though she wasn’t being loud in the first place.

“I do not.”

“You do too!” Haruka scowled but finally agreed.

“Fine I do.” Hotaru giggled even more and stopped walking. The small girl turned around and shouted to Michiru, “Michiru-san, my Haruka-papa has a crush on you!” Haruka turned red as she heard Michiru’s laughing from behind her. The tall woman picked up her daughter and walked quickly out of camp.

Maybe Haruka would make that phone call tomorrow.


End file.
